Discussion au coin du feu
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Seuls septièmes années restés à Poudlard, Drago et Hermione vont-ils profiter du réveillon de Noël pour mettre les choses à plat ? OS DE NOEL. MERRY CHRISTMAS.


Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en ce 25 décembre ? JOYEUX NOEL ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés par le papa noël. Pour ma part, il a entre autres réussi à me trouver le maillot de l'équipe de France deux étoiles, qui est une denrée très rare hihi je suis trop contente.

Breffons, pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent, me revoilà donc pour un OS de Noël, je vais anticiper vos questions : non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire donc je vais pas commencer à publier ma prochaine fic dans l'immédiat, je veux avoir un bon paquet de chapitres d'avance avant de publier. Mais elle est commencée, et c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment.

Pour l'instant donc, place à ce petit OS de Noël. J'ai vous ai mis à contribution, si vous me suivez sur ma page facebook. Pour les autres j'explique rapidement : j'ai fait un petit sondage pour que les lecteurs choisissent entre autre s'ils voulaient une fic Poudlard ou Post Poudlard, et centrée Drago/Hermione ou avec toute la bande. Vous découvrirez bien assez vite en lisant quelles sont les propositions qui ont remportée le plus de suffrages.

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce petit OS va vous faire plaisir ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Note : Cet OS n'a pas été beta readé.**

* * *

 **Discussion au coin du feu**

 **.**

Hermione poussa la lourde porte en bois, qui donnait accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et balaya la scène du regard. Elle fit une pause, le temps d'apprécier, et poussa un soupir satisfait. La bibliothèque était plus vide que jamais. Hermione aimait les vacances juste pour ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cet endroit si sacré pour elle seule.

Oh, Mrs Pince était sûrement dans un coin, Hermione savait que la maîtresse des lieux profitait de ces périodes calmes pour faire du rangement, réparer les couvertures abîmées, faire son inventaire, et d'autres tâches de la sorte. Et elle avait assez confiance en la jeune Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir besoin de la suivre à la trace.

La brunette se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, et sortit ses affaires, les disposant religieusement, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait décidé de commencer par sa traduction de runes. Le professeur leur avait demandé de traduire un parchemin de cent vingt centimètres, ce qui n'était pas peu. Elle se saisit de son syllabaire Lunerousse :mieux valait-il l'avoir à portée de main, même si de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de sa première lecture, le texte ne paraissait pas si difficile. La traduction qui leur serait demandée aux ASPICS le serait probablement beaucoup plus.

La jeune femme trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et commença son travail avec application. Elle était plus concentrée que jamais, et rien ne pouvait la troubler... où du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

.

Des bruits retentirent, bien trop près d'elle, et bien trop fort pour qu'il s'agisse de Mrs Pince – qui s'entourait très probablement d'un sortilège de silence, pour ne pas se faire repérer des élèves qui n'agissaient pas comme elle l'entendait.

La jeune femme soupira tout en relevant la tête pour voir qui l'importunait, et ne vit rien dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse derrière elle :

« Tiens, tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. Quoi que... je dois dire que je suis étonné. Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas Noël chez toi ? »

« Hum, voyons... » Fit Hermione, prétendant réfléchir « Peut-être parce que les ASPICS sont dans six mois ?! »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

« Je te retourne la question ! » S'exclama Hermione « Pourquoi tu es ici ? Je pensais être la seule septième année à rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes. »

« Il semblerait que l'ambiance chez moi ne soit pas au beau fixe. »

« Ah... » Répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme s'amusa à regarder les tranches des livres, sur les étagères situées près de lui, puis il décida de s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. La tête qu'elle fit lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit là, ce qu'elle ne s'empêcha pas de lui dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens te mettre ici ? Il y a toutes les tables de livres, tu ne peux pas aller ailleurs ? »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai l'intention de travailler ?! Ce sont les vacances de Noël. »

« Les ASPICS sont dans six mois, et si tu ne veux pas travailler, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« A cause de Rogue. »

Cette fois, Hermione posa sa plume et dévisagea Drago Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle où non. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait, et qu'il avait donc décidé de l'embêter. Avec lui, on était jamais sûr de rien.

« Rogue ? Comment ça ? »

« Il veut qu'on fasse l'installation dans la grande salle pour le dîner de Noël. Avant que tu commences, laisse-moi t'expliquer que j'ai sorti tous les arguments possibles. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire, et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. N'essaye même pas d'aller le voir. Il a dit que si on ne le faisait pas, il nous enfermerait dans une salle de classe le soir du réveillon, sans rien à manger. Et si tu te demandes aussi pourquoi ça tombe sur nous, je cite « parce que vous êtes les deux seuls guignols de septième année à rester ici. »

Hermione vit rouge. Rouge écarlate. Rogue était un sale serpent vicieux, et elle le détestait. Si elle échouait à ses ASPICS, ce serait de sa faute.

.

OoO

.

Voilà comment Hermione Granger, et Drago se retrouvèrent, deux jours avant le réveillon, à s'atteler à l'aménagement de la Grande Salle. Le blond avait bien proposé qu'ils prennent des elfes de maison pour les aider, mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée, et le lui avait fait savoir. Mais d'un autre côté, se retrouver là, et perdre de précieuses heures de révision ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Tu t'occupes de transformer les quatre tables en petites tables rondes ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire ? En septième année, alors que les ASPICS sont à l'horizon, tu ne sais pas faire une métamorphose aussi simple ? »

« Non je ne peux pas le faire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas Malefoy. »

« Je pense plutôt que si. »

« Certainement pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle butée.

Le menton en l'air, elle lui tourna le dos, et Drago ressentit une furieuse envie de lui tordre le cou. Elle était insupportable, et il voulait le lui faire savoir, mais d'un autre côté, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

.

« Hermione... » Tenta-t-il, en optant pour un changement radical de stratégie.

« Si tu crois que m'appeler par mon prénom va changer quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu vas faire la gueule combien de temps encore ? » Demanda le jeune homme, excédé.

« Pendant autant de temps que j'en aurais envie ! » Rétorqua la brunette. « Je ne pense pas que tu ai quoi que ce soit à dire, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Sans blague... »

« En plus, tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu restais ici pour Noël ! » Continua-t-elle.

La machoire de Drago se serait décrochée s'il n'avait pas été capable de garder une certaine maitrise de lui-même. Elle avait un toupet incroyable.

« Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça Granger, quand est-ce que j'aurais pu te le dire, puisque tu ne me parles plus. Et je te signale que toi non plus, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu restais. »

« Tu n'étais pas capable de le deviner ?! Tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi ? Rentrer m'amuser alors que les ASPICS sont presque là. Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu ne fais jamais attention à rien, tu aurais dû le savoir. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours pareil avec elle : il devait tout savoir, lire dans ses pensées, et deviner ses humeurs. Bientôt elle allait lui reprocher de ne pas anticiper ses paroles. Elle était chiante, têtue, et ingrate. Mais pourtant, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus qu'elle lui fasse la tête.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, restant à l'affût – dès fois qu'elle essaye de le frapper – et se pencha vers sa joue pour l'embrasser.

« Si tu crois que ça va marcher... »

« Je connais tes faiblesses, Granger. » Dit-il en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille.

.

Il retint un ricanement, alors qu'Hermione penchait la tête pour lui laisser un accès plus étendu, et qu'elle fermait les yeux, pour profiter pleinement des baiser qu'elle recevait. Elle avait beau faire la tête, elle ne pouvait pas se le nier à elle-même : Drago lui avait manqué. Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes, mais elle ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche trop facile, et elle se détacha, le fixant à présent les yeux plissés.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire de Rogue ? J'espère tu n'as pas inventé toute cette histoire pour m'attirer ici alors que je devais réviser. »

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Evidemment que c'est vrai. J'ai juste inventé la partie ou il menace de nous enfermer dans une pièce sans manger, mais je te disais ce qu'il avait vraiment dit, tu aurais terminée à l'infirmerie avec une crise de nerfs. »

Leur professeur de potion avait en réalité menacé de leur mettre des D à tous leurs devoirs jusqu'aux ASPICS, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ils continuèrent d'installer ce qu'ils avaient à installer dans la grande salle, mais la jeune semblait pensive.

Drago savait qu'il avait fait le plus dur, mais que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait lui pardonner, mais il avait tout de même l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui jetait des regards inquiets en coin

« Drago ? » Finit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi l'ambiance chez toi n'est pas au beau fixe ? »

«Hum... voyons, parce que je suis déprimé à cause de ma copine qui ne me parle plus. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je pensais que tu avais des problèmes ? »

« Tu as mal interprété mes mots. J'ai dit que l'ambiance n'allait pas _chez moi._ » Dit-il en pointant un index vers son cœur.

Il comprit très rapidement qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire cela. Les narines d'Hermione frémirent, signe qu'elle était réellement en colère et il eut envie de se maudire, autant qu'il eut envie de la maudire. Il voulait juste arranger les choses, mais il semblait qu'il était destiné à échouer.

« Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ?! Tu te sers de moi comme ça, et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ? Tu sais quoi, j'en ai ma claque. Tu vas te débrouiller tout seul pour préparer cette salle. Je n'ai pas que ça faire. »

Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna à grands pas sous le regard médusé de Drago, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire pour la retenir que de crier :

« Si tu me laisse faire ça tout seul, je le dirai à Rogue, et il te mettra des D pendant les 5 mois d'école qui restent. »

Hermione suspendit ses pas, se tourna de nouveau vers lui... et fondit en larmes.

« Laisse-moi ! » S'écria-t-elle alors que Drago accourait pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas Hermione, tu sais très bien que je n'aurai pas fait ça. »

« Si... bien sûr que si tu l'aurai fait. Il faut arrêter ça Drago. Etre ensemble est une idée stupide. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots « On se dispute sans arrêt. On est méchant l'un envers l'autre. A quoi bon... »

Drago la serra plus fort. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle dise ce genre de chose. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il devenait cinglé quand elle lui faisait la tête alors si elle n'était plus sa copine, il n'aurait qu'à sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et non, il n'exagérait pas le moins du monde.

« Ma Granger Chérie, tu dis n'importe quoi. Les ASPICS te montent à la tête et je veux bien accepter ça, mais que tu sois ma petite amie est tout sauf une idée stupide. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Ah bon ? » Répondit la jeune femme.

« S'il te plait... »

.

Elle était infernale. Il faisait tout pour la calmer et elle repartait dans la provocation. Un des sujets de dispute récurrent, pour lequel elle faisait la tête au moins deux fois par mois, était la difficulté du blond à exprimer ses sentiments. Hermione voulait entendre qu'il l'aimait, et comme il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire elle l'accusait de ne pas être sincère. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il choisi une fille comme elle ?!

« Hermione, j'ai une idée. Et si... et si on se faisait un réveillon de Noël juste tous les deux ? Je sais qu'on est en train de sacrifier notre après-midi à décorer cette pièce mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer ma soirée à proximité des professeurs. Faisons un réveillon juste tous les deux, on pourra en profiter pour parler et essayer de faire en sorte de moi se disputer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Hermione appuya sa tête contre son torse, et essuya clairement son nez qui coulait sur la robe de sorcier de Drago. Puis elle demanda :

« Et qui va s'occuper de ce réveillon ? »

« Je te promet qu'aucun elfe ne sera impliqué. »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et le portrait se trouvant juste en face d'eux s'empressa de quitter son cadre pour aller rapporter à Albus Dumbledore que le pire avait été évité.

.

OoO

.

A demie allongée dans son lit, un gros livre ouvert devant elle, Hermione avait perdu le fil des phrases et du sens de son roman. Elle pensait à autre chose et plus précisément à Drago. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de la tournure des choses.

La brunette était parfois dure avec lui, et faisait excessivement la tête mais il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il comprenait. Drago avait une fâcheuse tendance à penser que tout lui était acquis, y compris sa copine, et il ne se privait pas pour la négliger sans arrêt, tout en lui reprochant de lui préférer ses études. Et il n'exprimait définitivement pas assez ses sentiments.

Ils se disputaient beaucoup, mais Hermione avait été très malheureuse de le savoir parti en vacances alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés. Le premier soir des vacances, elle avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit à pleurer sous son oreiller. Alors que cet imbécile n'était en réalité même pas parti.

Merlin, qu'elle était contente qu'il ai eu cette idée de réveillon à deux. Elle ne lui avait pas montré, mais qu'il propose cela de lui-même, et qu'il veuille tout organiser pour qu'il se retrouvent tout les deux – et ce dans tous les sens du terme – lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Parce que même si Drago ne s'en doutait assurément pas, elle aussi souffrait de leurs disputes bien trop quotidiennes.

La jeune femme délaissa définitivement son livre, et s'allongea totalement, fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait porter pour leur soirée. Drago la voyait bien trop souvent en uniforme d'école, il serait donc assez facile de l'éblouir, mais elle voulait marquer le coup. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle essaye de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, ce qu'il s'avérait d'ores et déjà difficile, puisqu'aucune de ses amies n'étaient là pour l'aider. Oh comme elle avait hâte, si bien qu'elle décida de réduire sa journée de révisions pour se préparer comme il le fallait.

.

OoO

.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago s'était installé devant la cheminée, qui lui apportait une douce chaleur. Il avait l'impression d'imiter sa Granger, en faisant une liste comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude.

Au départ, il avait voulu casser sa promesse aussitôt faite, mais il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de ré-déclencher une dispute, alors il avait trouvé une autre solution. L'avantage d'être riche, c'est qu'il pouvait faire appel aux services d'un traiteur sans sourciller au vu du nombre de gallions que cela coûterait. Il s'agissait d'une entreprise familiale et ils préparaient tous eux même. Aucun elfe impliqué, cela satisferait Hermione.

Hermione... parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il faisait et supportait pour elle. Il y avait des semaines où il ne la voyait presque pas, parce qu'elle passait son temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque à faire ses devoirs ou réviser pour les ASPICS. Elle ne venait quasiment jamais le voir s'entrainer au quidditch. Il faisait des tas de concessions pour elle, vraiment. Et il était prêt à en faire d'autres parce qu'il ne supportait définitivement pas qu'ils soient fâchés. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle était rentrée chez elle alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la paix... heureusement qu'il avait l'occasion de tout arranger !

.

OoO

.

Dans les cuisines, Albus Dumbledore annonça aux elfes qu'il y aurait deux personnes de moins pour le réveillon de Noël – et possiblement pour le lendemain, si les « festivités » se prolongeaient – et s'en alla en sifflotant gaiement. La magie de Noël, agrémentée d'un soupçon d'amour, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour mettre le directeur de Poudlard de bonne humeur.

.

OoO

.

Le matin du vingt quatre décembre, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. On aurait pu penser que passer Noël loin de sa famille et de ses meilleurs amis la rendrait quelque peu triste, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle était joyeuse et surtout, impatiente à l'idée de découvrir ce que Drago allait lui réserver. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment revu depuis qu'ils avaient convenu de cela, principalement parce qu'elle avait la majeure partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque, en négligeant presque de manger. Et elle avait apprécié que son petit ami ne vienne pas la pourchasser pour la forcer à avaler quelque chose.

La jeune femme s'extirpa de son lit, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre. La neige en Ecosse était quelque chose d'habituel, mais le spectacle du parc de Poudlard recouvert de poudreuse était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait assurément pas manquer, encore plus lorsque c'était Noël. Peut-être que si la soirée avec Drago se passait bien, elle arriverait à le convaincre de venir faire un bonhomme de neige avec elle...

.

OoO

.

Drago, de son côté, était à mille lieux de penser à un quelconque bonhomme de neige. Il était sur le pied de guerre, prêt à tout pour que ce soit parfait. Il voulait éblouir Hermione, et qu'elle se rende compte une fois de plus qu'elle avait le meilleur petit ami qui pouvait exister sur cette planète.

Armé d'un rouleau de papier cadeau, il s'apprêtait à emballer les cadeaux d'Hermione lui-même, afin d'être sur qu'ils soient parfaits. Il était vraiment fier de lui.

Une longue journée l'attendait néanmoins. Il avait encore beaucoup à préparer. Il fallait qu'il en fasse le plus possible le matin même, afin d'avoir du temps pour se préparer convenablement.

D'un coup de baguette sûr, il découpa le papier cadeau, et s'appliqua ensuite à faire des pliures parfaites, n'utilisant sa baguette que pour fixer le paquet cadeau. Il agrémenta le tout d'un peu de bolduc, et regarda sa production d'un air plus que satisfait. Voilà, une bonne chose était faite.

Il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard, et puis des cachots, remontant les escaliers vers les hauteurs du château. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant un bon moment, mais ne trouvant pas de meilleure alternative, il s'était finalement décidé pour la salle sur demande. Mais il n'allait pas triché. Imaginer ce qu'il voulait et demander à la salle de le réaliser aurait été bien trop facile, et le jeune homme estimait qu'Hermione valait beaucoup mieux que cela. Il avait donc décidé de demander une salle sur demande « vierge » et de la décorer comme il l'entendait. Les Malefoy avaient toujours eu beaucoup de goût, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour ça, il saurait rendre la pièce chic et élégante.

.

OoO

.

La journée passait vraiment trop lentement au goût d'Hermione. Elle avait fait ses devoirs, elle avait mangé, elle s'était baladée dans le parc, et maintenant, elle attendait. Elle ne savait même pas à quelle heure elle devait retrouver Drago. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à se préparer trop tôt, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe.

La jeune femme eut finalement l'idée de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, afin de se détendre dans un bon bain plein de mousse parfumée. Se serait un moment de bien-être pour elle, tout en étant en même temps une première étape de sa préparation. Elle pensa à prendre un livre – en plus de ses affaires de toilette – , parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lire en étant confortablement installée dans sa baignoire.

Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit tout les robinets, et se déshabilla, en ayant vérifié au préalable que la sirène était bien endormie – cette peste avait la fâcheuse habitude de dévisager les filles d'un air désaprobateur, qui aurait pu donner des complexes à n'importe qui – avant de se glisser dans l'eau.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, et ouvrit son livre, se plongeant dans l'histoire.

Elle avait lu une trentaine de pages, lorsqu'un petit avion en papier vint voleter devant elle. Hermione posa son livre sur le rebord de la baignoire, et s'empara de la note. Elle la déplia et eut un petit sourire en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus :

« _Ma Granger Chérie, je viendrais te chercher devant ta salle commune à dix neuf heures précises. Prête pour la soirée de ta vie ?! A toute à l'heure. Drago. »_

La soirée de sa vie ?! Drago ne faisait vraiment pas dans la demie mesure, comme à son habitude. Il aurait tout de même pu lui donner plus d'indications, car à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Hermione décida de terminer son chapitre, puis elle sortit du bain, et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il fallait à présent qu'elle s'attaque au plus gros du travail : ses cheveux.

.

Il y avait des jours où Hermione détestait ses cheveux, qui ne faisaient jamais ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent. Aujourd'hui, elle les supplia intérieurement d'obéir au moins un petit peu. Elle ne voulait pas les rendre tout lisses, car elle doutait que Drago aiment, mais elle voulait au moins les assouplir un petit peu afin de faire cette jolie coiffure qu'elle avait vue dans un numéro de sorcière hebdo, par dessus l'épaule de Lavande, une tresse couronne qui faisait le tour de la tête, avant de tomber dans le dos. Cela avait l'air un peu compliqué, mais pas impossible.

Elle commença par s'appliquer une lotion assouplissante, avant de s'atteler à la lourde tâche de peigner ses cheveux. Comme à chaque fois, elle se demanda qui lui avait donné ce fichu gêne ! Ses parents n'avaient pas de cheveux aussi indomptables.

A force de coups de brosse et de rajout de lotion, elle finit par réussir à les assouplir suffisamment pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose, et elle put s'atteler à la coiffure. Cela était compliqué, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais à force de persévérance, elle finit par y arriver, non sans avoir eu envie de tout abandonner. La perpesctive des ASPICS lui avait même semblé être une promenade de santé, par rapport à coiffer ses cheveux. Mais à présent, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, avec sa jolie coiffure, en tout points semblable à celle de la sorcièreu magasine, elle était fier d'elle, et elle avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Drago.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, et prudente, lança un sortilège d'illusion sur ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Drago dans les couloirs, et que la surprise soit gâchée.

Rentrée dans le dortoir, elle s'appliqua une crème qui sentait bon la vanille sur tout le corps, et choisit avec attention ses sous vêtements. Mais comme elle ne voulait tout de même pas trop contenter Drago, elle en, prit des rouges. Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle voulait être en accord avec Noël !

Elle mit de petites boucles d'oreilles, et comme cela lui arrivait quelques rares fois dans l'année, elle se maquilla, réhaussant ses yeux, ainsi que sa bouche. Elle espérait qu'elle ferait impression, que Drago la trouverait encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Puis vint le moment d'enfiler sa robe. C'était une robe qu'elle avait achetée il y a quelque temps déjà, lorsqu'elle était encore à Londres avec ses parents. Elle était d'une couleur bleu foncé, avec un ruban noir qui soulignait la taille. Le décolleté n'était pas très prononcé, mais assez pour éveiller l'attention, ce qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'Hermione voulait.

Elle ne mit pas de collants, mais passa tout de même un petit gilet pour éviter d'attraper froid. Elle enfila ensuite ses nouvelles chaussures, achetées à lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et attrapa le sac contenant les cadeaux de Drago.

Elle sortit du dortoir à dix huit heures cinquante neuf, et traversa la salle commune entièrement vide d'un pas rapide. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, et là, en face d'elle, appuyé sur le mur d'un air nonchalant, se trouvait le garçon qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait, et qui l'agaçait en même temps. Elle savait que cet air je m'en foutiste n'était qu'apparence, mais elle était agacée qu'il y parvienne si bien, alors que chez elle, la moindre de ses émotion se lisait sur son visage.

Drago se décolla lentement du mur, et elle prit le temps de l'observer. Il avait enfilé une chemise grise, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, et portait également un noeud papillon noir. Le jean qu'il portait faisait paraître l'ensemble moins formel, et elle apprécia qu'il ait choisi celui qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, en juin dernier.

.

« Si tu continues à me reluquer comme ça, je vais prendre feu. Je sais que je suis beau. » Déclara-t-il.

« La modestie, ce n'est pas ce qui t'étouffe ! » Répliqua Hermione. « Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporter ça. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, mais d'une main, Drago l'arrêta. Il voulait prendre le temps de bien la regarder elle aussi.

Ce faisant, Hermione comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire en parlant de prendre feu. Elle sentait son visage rougir et devina qu'elle devait plus ou moins avoir la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

Puis Drago s'approcha, et fit le tour de sa petite amie, avant de lâcher un sifflement appréciateur.

« Tu es magnifique, Granger. J'aime ta tenue, j'aime ton maquillage, et j'aime tes cheveux. Ca te va très bien. »

Hermione sourit, même si au plus profond d'elle, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il dise l'aimer elle aussi, et pas juste son apparence. C'était pourtant trop lui demander, elle le savait bien.

Il se rattrapa en l'attrapant par les épaules pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione adorait ses baisers, qui lui donnaient toujours des papillons dans l'estomac. Drago la regarda de nouveau après ça, et aussi près de lui, elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il était impressionné, et qu'il la trouvait réellement magnifique. Cela lui donna du baume au coeur, et elle attrapa son bras, avant de lui demander :

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu vas voir, Granger Chérie, c'est parti. »

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs, descendirent un escalier pour en remonter un autre, et la jeune Gryffondor compris rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande. Et effectivement, ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

Drago fit trois passage devant le mur vierge, en demandant à voix haute la salle qu'il avait préparé pour le réveillon.

Une porte apparu au dernier passage, et il s'en approcha, avant de se tourner vers sa belle :

« J'ai tout fait moi même, tout décoré. Et je peux te jurer qu'aucun elfe de maison n'a été impliqué. »

« Tu m'en vois satisfaite. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir parler de ton adhésion à la SALE, ce soir. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » Dit-il en lui faisant signer d'approcher.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un bandeau noir qui vint recouvrir les yeux d'Hermione, et il la guida à l'intérieur, attendant d'avoir refermé la porte pour le retirer.

.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis elle poussa une exclamation, tant ce qu'elle voyait devant elle la surprenait, et elle ravissait en même temps.

De petites lumières rouges, dorées, vertes et argentées dansaient dans les airs, apportant des touches de couleurs, et en même temps une ambiance tamisée.

Un feu de cheminée ronflait dans un coin, avec devant lui, un épais tapis qui semblait plus que confortable, une table basse et un canapé gris. Des plaids étaient pliés soigneusement, au cas ou, malgré le feu, ils auraient un peu froid. Des petites bougies levitaient juste au dessus de la table basse, et de petites décorations de noël, chic et sobres, avaient été installées sur le dessus de la cheminée. Un peu à gauche de ce petit coin, trônait un sapin de Noël, qui avait vraisemblablement été décoré par Drago, au vu de l'abondance d'argenté et de blanc. Des cadeaux étaient déposés à son pied et Hermione se demanda s'ils étaient pour elle où s'ils servaient juste à décorer.

Il y avait également une table dressée pour deux, et décorée aussi joliment que le reste de la pièce. Drago avait même pensé au crakers de Noël, qui étaient posés en travers des assiettes.

« Wow ! » S'écria-t-elle finalement « C'est... »

Les mots lui manquaient, et soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très émue. Les larmes menaçaient de lui monter, et elle sauta au cou de Drago, l'enlaçant pour cacher son émotion. Le jeune homme la serra volontier dans ses bras, puis la relâcha pour agiter sa baguette. Des chants de Noël retentirent alors dans la pièce, pour parachever l'ambiance.

« C'est tellemement beau Drago. Ca a dû te prendre tellement de temps. »

« Toute la journée, mais quand je vois ta réaction, je suis très content de l'avoir fait. »

Il l'entraina vers la cheminée, et la laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé,

Il s'en alla brièvement dans un coin, et revint vite avec l'apéritif. Il y avait plusieurs variété de petits canapés, et une bouteille de champagne.

« Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré tout ça ? » Demanda Hermione soupçonneuse

« Je te l'ai dit, les elfes n'y sont pour rien. J'ai fait appel à un traiteur. C'est une entreprise familiale, ils font tout eux même, il y a aucun elfe de maison chez eux. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, et attrapa un toast au saumon qu'elle croqua avidement.

.

Drago leur servit du champagne, et ils trinquèrent au réveillon de Noël. Ils se mirent ensuite à partager leur apéritif en discutant gaïement, et chacun de leur côté, Drago et Hermione se disaient tous les deux que ce serait si bien si les choses étaient toujours de la sorte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié ce que Drago avait dit lorsqu'ils s'occupaient de la grande salle. Ce soir, ils devaient parler à bâtons rompus, mais il était difficile de se lançer alors qu'ils passaient une si bonne soirée.

Hermione se colla contre lui, alors qu'ils buvaient un deuxième verre de champagne, et l'alcool sembla donner du courage à Drago.

« Je pense... que si on veut passer une bonne soirée jusqu'au bout, il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. » Dit-il d'un ton franc.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Enfin si... je sais que je dois faire des efforts sur certaines choses, mais je crois que tu dois en faire aussi. On se dispute beaucoup trop, et si on veut que notre couple dure, il va falloir que ça cesse. Et le problème Hermione, c'est que parfois, je sais ce que tu me reproches, mais parfois, tu fais la tête, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'aimerai savoir que tu me reproches, de manière générale. Par exemple, là, tu ne me parlais plus, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu me reproches, si je dois faire des efforts... » Répondit Hermione, esquivant en quelque sorte la question.

« C'est très simple : je te reproche de fuir nos problèmes, en faisant la tête à la moindre contrarièté, au lieu de me dire ce qui ne va pas, et qu'on essaye d'en discuter. Je te reproche aussi de faire la tête quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec quelque chose, comme si je devais systématiquement penser comme toi. Tu penses aussi beaucoup trop à tes ASPICS. Je sais que je ne peux rien contre ça, mais tu pourrais tout de même faire un effort et venir me voir jouer au quidditch, et passer un peu plus de temps avec moi, au lieu de rester tout le temps avec Potter et Weasley ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione d'un air indigné « Je... je reste tout le temps avec Harry et Ron ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?! Qui est-ce qui passe tout son temps avec ses imbéciles de potes. »

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Hermione. » Répondit Drago d'une voix calme « C'est que je ne vais pas passer mon temps à t'attendre sans rien faire quand tu passes ton temps à réviser ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre. Si j'avais le choix entre rester avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy ou être avec toi, c'est toi que je choisirais, mais tu ne me le laisse pas, ce choix. »

« C'est faux ! » Fit la jeune femme, qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes « Où du moins, pas entièrement vrai. Je veux bien qu'il y ait des fois où je ne sois pas disponible, mais tu ne fais aucun effort Drago. Comme cette fois où je t'ai proposé qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard, mais que tu avais déjà prévu d'y aller avec Blaise et Théo. Tu dis que je passe trop de temps à la bibliothèque, que je suis obnubilée par mes ASPICS, mais tu ne cherches même pas à te battre un peu pour que je passe plus de temps avec toi, si c'est cela que tu veux. Ca, c'est une chose que je te reproche : tu penses, que parce que nous sommes ensemble, les choses vont rester comme ça éternellement, alors que je ne sais même pas si tu tiens à moi. »

« Bien sûr que je tiens à toi ! »

« Tu ne me le dis jamais ! » Continua Hermione « Tu ne me fais presque jamais de compliments, tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ! »

Drago soupira, et se prit la tête entre les mains, soufflant un bon coup, avant de se redresser.

« Je t'aime Granger ! J'espère que tu as bien ouvert tes oreilles, parce que tu n'es pas prête de l'entendre à nouveau. Je sais que tu voudrais l'entendre plus souvent, mais sur ce point, il va falloir que tu fasses une concession parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses tout le temps. »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. » Bougonna Hermione

« Pour toi peut-être, mais tu dois comprendre que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme toi. Je ne fonctionne pas comme toi, et si tu veux que ça dure nous deux, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. De mon côté, je vais faire des efforts, arrêter de t'en vouloir de passer ton temps à parler des ASPICS, car je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas changer, mais s'il te plait, Hermione, il faut que tu me promette d'arrêter de bouder pour tout et rien. Il faut que tu réalises que si nos disputes durent aussi longtemps et qu'elles peinent à se résoudre, c'est que tu utilises ta méthode de faire la tête comme solution à tous nos problèmes. Ca emprire les choses et tu le sais. »

Hermione fit une petite moue. C'était dur à admettre, mais elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Elle avait un sale caractère, lui aussi, et cela leur pourrissair leur couple. Il fallait que les choses changent.

.

La jeune femme se pencha, et attrapa sa baguette, elle avait posée sur la table basse.

« Tu sais quoi, Drago, on devrait faire une promesse magique. »

Elle tendit la main, pour que son petit ami l'attrape, et de sa main libre, pointa dessus sa baguette. Tous les deux se promirent de faire des efforts, de se parler au lieu de laisser les choses pourrir, et de passer un plus plus de temps l'un avec l'autre. Briser cette promesse leur provoquerai une douleur intense, ce qui devrait les aider à la tenir.

Une fois cela fait, Drago, tout comme Hermione se rendit compte qu'un poids avait été enlevé de leurs épaules. Ils se sentaient légers, prêts à repartir sur de bonnes bases, et ils scellèrent cette résolution avant l'heure d'un baiser.

« Maintenant, on va pouvoir profiter de notre réveillon de Noël. Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons passer à table. »

Il l'attrapa par la main, et l'emmena jusqu'à la table, tirant la chaise en arrière pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Hermione insista pour qu'ils tirent leurs crackers et qu'ils revêtent les couronnes en papier trouvées à l'intérieur. Drago trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile avec cette couronne, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir, alors il ne dit rien, et la porta avec le sourire.

Ils débutèrent leur repas par quelques fruits de mers. Drago lui expliqua qu'il avait envisagé de commander du caviar, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr que cela plaise à Hermione.

Puis, ils passèrent à la traditionnelle dinde farcie, servie avec des pommes de terres et de petits légumes. La discussion sérieuse était bien loin derrière eux, et ils riaient à présent, en échangeant leurs souvenirs de Noël, à Poudlard, ou dans leurs familles.

« Pourquoi est-ce la mère Weasley vous offre toujours des pull affreux ? » Demanda Drago « Personne ne lui a jamais dit quelque chose. »

« Ca lui fait plaisir. Et puis ils tiennent chaud, ils seraient parfaits s'ils ne grattaient pas autant. »

« Tu crois que le reste du château se demande où nous sommes ? » Fit ensuite le blond.

« Je suis certaine que Rogue se demande déjà comment il va pouvoir nous punir d'avoir manqué le réveillon. » Plaisanta Hermione

« Peut-être qu'il nous fera nettoyer la Grande Salle. Je crois qu'ils nous prend pour ses elfes de maison personnel. »

« A propos de ça Drago... »

« Non… s'il te plait. » Coupa le blond « Est-ce que tu peux attendre le 26 pour me parler de cette adhésion à ton sale truc, et oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sale, c'est S.A.L.E. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

.

Mais elle souriait en disant cela. C'était fou comme son humeur pouvait être au beau fixe lorsque tout allait bien entre eux. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle comptait bien prendre comme résolution de début d'année, de faire en sorte – au delà de la promesse magique qu'ils venaient de faire – de faire en sorte leur couple devienne plus fort, pour qu'il continue après Poudlard.

Ils terminèrent leur plat, et d'un coup de baguette, Drago augmenta la musique, avant de se lever, et de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

« Tu danses, Granger Chérie ? »

La jeune femme se leva avec plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais dansé avec lui. En réalité, le dernier garçon avec qui elle avait dansé avait été Viktor Krum, trois ans plus tôt.

Danser avec Drago n'avait rien à voir. Il la serrait contre elle, tout en la faisant tournoyer, et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter encore plus de l'instant, et souhaita qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

La musique finit par s'arrêter néanmoins, et Drago leur servit de nouveau du champagne. Ils prirent leurs verres pour s'installer de nouveau devant la cheminée, avec des petits chocolats à portée de main. Il y avait aussi du Christmas Pudding, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment envie.

« C'est le meilleur réveillon que j'ai jamais passé. » Murmura Hermione.

« ... »

« Et j'ai un premier cadeau pour toi. Pour le déballer, il faut que tu m'enlèves cette robe... » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

.

OoO

.

Albus Dumbledore remontait dans ses appartement, en fredonnant un petit air de noël. Le réveillon dans la Grande Salle c'était bien passé, comme chaque année, et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait pris la sage décision de métamorphoser le xérès de Sybille Trelawney en eau. La professeure de Divination n'avait pas vraiment l'alcool joyeux.

Oui, Albus Dumbledore avait passé une très bonne soirée, et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Il était fort dommage qu'aucun tableau ne soit infiltré dans la salle sur demande, juste histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas en train de s'entretuer…

.

OoO

.

Comment est-ce que le canapé s'était transformé en lit, Hermione ne le savait pas. Ce dont elle était par contre sûre, c'était que malgré leurs ébats fatiguant, elle était plus que réveillée, et impatiente d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Les pouvoirs de cette salle l'impressionnerait toujours : elle avait tout de suite vu que sous le sapin, de nouveaux cadeaux étaient apparus et elle avait reconnu sur certains paquets, l'écriture de ses parents, d'Harry, et de Mrs Weasley.

Elle se retourna, et caressa doucement la peau nue de Drago, avant d'y déposer de légers baisers aériens.

Elle embrassa ses épaules, son torse, son cou, son visage, et termina par ses lèvres.

« Drago ! Arrête de faire semblant de dormir ! Le Père-Noël est passé ! »

« Tu vas passer tes ASPICS dans six mois, et tu crois encore au père noël ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faussement ensomeillée.

« Il faut garder son âme d'enfant ! Allez, lève-toi. »

Elle même sortit du lit, laissant Drago profiter de la vue de son corps nu, elle et attrapa un peignoir, avant de se diriger vers le sapin.

Elle commença à ouvrir les cadeaux de sa famille et amis, s'extasiant devant les petites attentions, douceurs, et autres. Elle avait reçu des tas de livres, des vêtements – dont le fameux pull de Mrs Weasley – du chocolat, un jeu de société magique…

Drago l'avait rejoint à la moitié de son ouverture, et avait découvert de la part de ses parents et de ses amis, un set d'entretien pour balai, des gants en peau de Drago, des produits de beauté pour les cheveux, du chocolat et beaucoup de gallions. Très vite, beaucoup d'emballage cadeau jonchèrent le sol.

Il ne restaient plus que leurs cadeaux respectifs qui étaient intouchés, et d'un regard, ils se décidèrent à les ouvrir en même temps.

Drago lui tendit un premier paquet, tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même. Le blond fut un peu plus rapide à arracher le papier, et découvrit un set de potion. Lui qui se plaignait toujours qu'il manquait plusieurs pièces à son set actuel était plus que ravi.

Hermione elle, découvrit un superbe agenda magique à la couverture en cuir. Dessus, Drago avait accroché un petit mot qui disait « _en espérant que ceci t'aide à organiser tes révisions. »_

« Oh, je l'adore Drago ! Merci ! »

.

Il lui tendit un deuxième paquet, et elle en fit de même. C'était des paquets similaires, plats et fins. Cette fois, Hermione fut la première à l'ouvrir, et découvrit deux places pour assister à la conférence d'un auteur qu'elle adorait. Drago quant à lui eut le droit à deux places pour le finale du championnat d'europe de quidditch.

Le jeune homme sauta partout en le découvrant, et souleva Hermione dans les airs. Il en avait rêvé, de cette finale, et qu'Hermione ait pensé à lui offrir cela le touchait énormément.

Enfin, ils attrapèrent chacun leur dernier cadeau. Drago déchira de nouveau l'emballage, découvrant avec joie le tableau qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, lorsqu'il était allé à Pré-Au-Lard, et qui représentait les quatres balles du quidditch. Blaise avait dû informer Hermione, le saligaud !

« Merci beaucoup Hermione, je les adore mes cadeaux, tu es la meilleure ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione elle, défit le paquet cadeau, et découvrit une petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle découvrait un bracelet charms, sur lequel quelques breloques étaient déjà accrochées. Il y avait un livre, un encrier, une plume, ainsi que trois petits bonhommes – deux garçons encardrant une fille – laissant plein de place pour de nouveaux charms. Le bracelet était magnifique, et les charms superbement bien choisis. Le fait que Drago en ait choisit un qui soit un rappel à sa relation d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, la touchait encore plus que le reste.

Elle l'attacha immédiatement à son poignet, et sauta au cou de Drago une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant tendrement pour le remercier. A cet instant, tout était parfait.

« Joyeux Noël Drago. Je n'aurais pas espéré un meilleur Noël. Je suis si contente de l'avoir passé avec toi. Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça, c'était parfait. »

« Pas aussi parfait que toi, Granger. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil, préférant la dérision pour ne pas montrer son émotion.

« Et si on se préparait et qu'on allait se promener dans le parc. »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir Granger. Il est hors de question que je fasse un bonhomme de neige. »

.

OoO

.

Part la fenêtre de son bureau, Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent en voyant le jeune Malefoy, amasser un tas de neige. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de le faire, c'était fou à quel point l'amour pouvait pousser à faire des choses. Le directeur de Poudlard était néanmoins satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Au moins, l'entente était au beau fixe entre ces deux là.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Severus Rogue préparait sa vengeance. Ces deux imbéciles avaient pu échapper au réveillon sans que personne ne trouve à y redire... ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Non seulement, il allait leur faire ranger la Grande Salle, mais en plus, ils leur ferait installer la décoration pour le Nouvel An. Ce serait son cadeau de noël personnalisé. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien cherché, à être les deux seuls guignols de septième année à rester à Poudlard pour Noël…

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est donc Poudlard ( a mon grand désarroi) et un Drago/Hermione sans la bande qui a remporté le plus de votes. J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu et a été pour vous comme un cadeau d'anniversaire supplémentaire.

Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et je tâcherai de vous répondre en temps et en heure !

Encore une fois, Merry Christmas !

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
